


After the Duet

by Rose_Grace



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Grace/pseuds/Rose_Grace
Summary: Set after Oscar's good endingAlex and Oscar still have a long way to go. After nights and nights of tension and emotional manipulation, Oscar sometimes think if loving Alex and asking him to let go of his goals will be the right answer.As for Alex, he was still conflicted, whereas to go in this relationship with Oscar. He had hurt him and manipulated him many times, so why would he? It would be like he has no shame.And so both men tried to consult themselves with their respective friends (or where these two friends may end up somewhere as well)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Oscar Edenic/Alex Wake
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Beyond Eden, which may have some slow updates! Constructive criticism is welcome!

As soon as the sound of the piano subsided, Oscar was the one to first look at Alex. As much as possible, the other tried his best to look away. "Alex....I..." Oscar tried to speak, but the words were jammed at the back of his throat. Alex stood up, adjusting his tie as he cleared his throat. "I'll be going out for some fresh air. Would you like to come with me?" He asked. The blond nodded, as he stood up and withdrew from the piano. 

The air outside the mansion was indeed a blessing, as it held a refreshing sweet scent from the pollution at London. Alex and Oscar both sat down at the garden bench, just near the porch, silently watching the trees bow to the wind's majestic blowing. The sun was high up, the clouds white and puffy. It was indeed a beautiful morning. 

Oscar cleared his throat, trying to get Alex's attention. The young man looked at him once again. "What is it?" 'Typical of you, Alex. Playing dumb.' Oscar thought. The blond cleared his throat again. "About last night..." He started, but Alex held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now..." He says with a firm tone. Oscar sighed, as if in defeat. "Alright, if you say so."

Last night was it's own climax. The letters, the pistol, everything was revealed. Well at least what he knows about what happened to Beth and what he really felt for Alex. But what concerns him the most was about how Alex felt for him. 

But for now, being with Alex in a close distance was enough. Little did he know that Alex felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My female OC Serine makes her first appearance! UwU

For once in her life, Serine never thought she'd find herself riding in a carriage. For what purpose would she be needing a carriage for? She was no noblewoman, nor was she a native in England. But what she knew was that Alex knew that she was one peculiar person.

During their first meeting, he found the woman wearing trousers, a shirt and a long trench coat. But as a man of knowing dressing etiquette, he knew that Serine had to change her clothes, which she stubbornly declined. Moreover, if Serine was to dress up properly, she would decline corsets, and multiple layers of undergarments, and just wear the dress itself with just one undergarment, stockings and shoes. But nevertheless, Alex knew Serine was a caring friend. 

They met 5 months before his departure for Ashgrove, and as much as Serine tried to stop Alex's plans, she didn't have any power and let him do it. And now, after Alex had given her a letter, urging Serine to come to Ashgrove, the young woman wondered what could had been important for Alex to send her such a letter in urgency. 

She packed up quite a few things and waited for the carriage sent from Ashgrove. Serine had always wondered what Ashgrove was like, wondering if it was the same as her hometown in America. After hours of journeying, Serine finally found herself standing on the fresh green grass of Ashgrove Park. 

A young man, blond with a gentle yet strict aura came towards her. Serine found herself self-conscious, as her dressing style was pretty much the same, wearing a green dress, without any multiple layers of undergarments nor a corset. But soon enough, Serine shook the feeling and smiled at the man in front of her. "You must be Serine Zephel?" He asked. Serine smiled as she nodded. "Yes, sir. And may I know who you are?" 

The blond man smiled, as he bowed like a gentleman. "My name is Oscar Edenic." Serine was shocked internally, as Alex had always spoke about the Edenics, particularly Oscar and the Baron with so much venom in his voice. 

A little while later, a familiar face greeted Serine. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Zephel." It was Alex, a smirk etched on his face. Serine felt tense, but managed to keep a small smile. 

"And I you, Mr. Wake."


End file.
